


in which cas is sheltered and dean is cute

by katieandsav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not hunters, Someone stop me, anna and jo have a huge living room, by sav for katie, cas is lame, cuteness, dean is lame, i just want everyone to be alive, im not hatin on romcoms, so many brotps it hurts, the whole gangs here, they play get down mr president, theyre all lame, this is short sorry, this is so dumb, vday fluff not involving vday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/katieandsav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>charlie started it, and she wasn't gonna deny it. </p><p>(or: all my faves play "get down mr. president")</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which cas is sheltered and dean is cute

Charlie started it.

They'd been gathered at Jo and Anna's apartment, like an regular Saturday night. But she was getting bored just watching the same movie, and hearing Jess and Anna squeal over the same romcom love confessions, and watching Jo and Sam look at each other like "eh, whaddya gonna do?".

She needed to spice this up. 

Charlie put her finger on her ear and glared at Kevin, knowing he'd pick up. He quickly did and smiled slyly.

It took longer after that.

"Oh my God, Jess, this part always gets me. _Always._ " Anna clutched her chest dramatically as the ruggedly handsome male lead ran after the quirky protaganist. 

Aaand there it was, the "eh, whaddy gonna do?" look exchanged between Sam and Jo.

"Oh my God, for Christ's sake. Can we watch something else  _please_?" Bela chimed in from the large armchair, her accent posh and clipped, per usual.

"Agreed, for once," Dean grunted in response.

"What about, uh, Legally Blonde?" Sam flipped through the DVD collection, and glanced around for a general consensus. 

He caught Charlie's eye and winked, nudging Jess to inform her of the game.

"Absolutely not," Cas, Samadriel, and Gabe all said simultaneously. The brothers seemed to be in agreement. 

"Why?" Meg whined. "You guys always ruin this."

"We only watched it three billion times growing up. Anna loved it." Cas supplied.

"Oh dear, it seems like I didn't miss much," Balthazar snickered and punched Gabe in the shoulder. 

"Charlie, got any reccomendations?" Adam asked, chuckling as he noticed what Charlie was doing.

"Well, we could watch Star..." 

She was cut off by a chorus of "no" and "christ almighty anything without 'star' in the title".

Adam wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and jerked his head towards Charlie.

Samandriel blushed at the affection and gave Adam an inquiring look.

"What?" Adam whispered.

"I do not understand."

Adam giggled and put his boyfriend's hand on his ear. "Just wait a few minutes."

After ten minutes, a movie was picked. They all settled for Juno, even thought Meg insisted otherwise.

"God, some people, Charlie," she plopped next to her, squeezing onto the armchair and sticking her finger on her ear.

"They're disgusting, aren't they?" Bela whispered from behind her, looking at Cas and Dean.

They were sprawled out directly in front of the TV, Cas resting his head on Dean's lap, lightly sleeping. Dean was absentmindedly playing with Cas' hair, half-concentrated on the screen. 

"I give it two weeks," Balt mumbled, tapping his ear. 

"Nonsense, babe. Their pining is everlasting, due to Dean's eternal emotional constipation," Bela imitated her boyfriend's motion. Gabe, who was sitting on the other side of Bela, followed suit. 

Charlie sighed. Only the lovebirds left. 

Jo and Anna were cuddled up on the loveseat, Anna braiding Jo's long, blonde hair. Everyone knew Jo hated it when people played with her hair, but Anna was the exception. 

No one could even remember when they'd started dating. They'd been roommates their freshman year, then, boom. Suddenly they were making out and having talks about relationships.

Cas and Dean on the other hand, oh god. The group had a bet going for when they'd get over themselves, and the soonest date was Sam's, which was January of next year. 

They'd been floating through sexual tension since, well, ever. Since they'd first met, Dean had tried to hit on Cas, who'd promptly responded with his signature "I do not understand."

It'd only gotten worse when Adam and Samandriel got together, being their little brothers. Adam was practically a replica of Dean, despite not having grown up together. And Samandriel was a slightly more adorable version of his brother, only slightly less sheltered. 

The rest of the movie went by quietly, no more whispers from Sam and Jess or kissing sounds from Bela and Balthazar. It seemed like hardly any time had gone by when the credits started rolling at around eleven o'clock. 

Jo, ever the tough one, flicked on the lights immediately, earning groans from everyone in the room. 

She noticed. 

"Joooooooo, turn them back off, please," Anna pleaded with her girlfriend. Jo shook her head and patted the red head's shoulder. 

Anna noticed, glanced around the room, and laughed to herself.

"What?" Dean asked sleeply, shoving Cas off him so he could stretch his legs. 

All eyes were on Dean as Cas stood up and stumbled towards the kitchen.

"What? What? Oh, shit," Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Castiel, I sincerely apologize."

Cas looked confused momentarily before Dean barreled towards him. 

"GET DOWN MR. PRESIDENT!" Dean tackled Cas to the ground.

Everyone was in fits of laughter at Cas looking slightly panicked and repeatedly mumbling "I am not the president, Dean."

Charlie smirked to herself. She knew where this could go. Cas was, you know,  _underneath_ , Dean, and they were, you know,  _thisclose._

"Oh my God, Charlie. Is this going to happen?" Meg exclaimed as Cas and Dean awkwardly untangled, stuttering and smiling.

"Maybe?" 

Anna cleared her throat. "Does anyone need me to call a cab, or does everyone have a ride?"

"I need a ride," Cas raised his hand.

"Nah, I'll give you one," Dean said, playfully punching him, stunning pretty much everyone to silence.

They stood around and said their goodbyes, and the first one to leave was Dean, pulling Cas behind him.

The door slammed shut behind them, and no one spoke except for Sam.

"I win."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> balt went to a british boarding school cause he was a troubled kid (read: i wanted him to be british but also to be their bro)


End file.
